Tales of a Strong willed girl
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: Follow 100 different adventures with Naruto's most strong willed and determined female Ninja. It's not all fun and games for Tenten who always has a point to prove, especially to the male ninja's.
1. Angel

**Well, it has been a while since I last updated on Fanfic... been busy with my fiction press ^-^ But I had decided to do another 100 theme challenge with Tenten being my main character. Now I will complete this challenge I promise, its just my fruits basket one has gone a bit blergh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

****1. Angel

I was up all night watching the snow drift down and settle on the ground. I couldn't see any of the village the snow was falling that much. It was just a sea of white filling the air. Watching the snow had always held my attention since I was a child. The first time I can remember seeing the snow I was about four years old. I woke up randomly and peeled back the curtain to see the snow falling. I ran into my fathers' room and started jumping on his bed shouting 'it's snowing'. He eventually woke and put some clothes on, picked me up round the waist and he ran outside into the garden. We stood there for hours letting the snow fall onto our faces. That is the memory which stays with me when I see the first sign of snow for the year.

I changed out of yesterdays clothes and placed my hoodie and scarf on. I left my hair down to cover my ears from the cold. I walked about aimlessly watching some of the younger children dragging their parents around in the snow. It was still early in the morning and it was mostly little children and their parents. I doubt anyone my age would be up this early. I lifted the sleeve of my hoodie to look at my watch. It told me that it was 9:10 in the morning. Usually I was still asleep myself, but the snow could never let me sleep.

As I continued on my walk, a few of the shop owners said morning to me and some of them gave me a confused look. Everyone knew that I wasn't a morning person when I wasn't on a mission. After walking about for half an hour, the cold started seeping in my hoodie. I found the nearest cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. I cupped the cardboard cup and continued my walk, slowly sipping away. I decided that I would walk to mine and Neji's training area. It wasn't that far a walk, ten minutes if that.

When I reached there, there were a few kids playing. There were about six children in total. The four boys were throwing snowballs at each other whereas the two girls were making snow angels.

"You can make a snow angel with them?" I quickly shot round to see Neji standing behind me.

"You scared me Neji." I tried to return my breathing to normal.

"Sorry. I thought you might have been out for a walk. You never change when the first sight of snow comes."

"And it's something I don't want to change." I continued watching the girls make numerous snow angels. "Hold my drink please." I shoved my hot chocolate at Neji. When he took it I feel backwards into the snow. I started flapping my arms and legs. After a few seconds I lifted myself up and stared at my creation.

"Now that is how you make a good snow angel." I smiled at my angel and remembered my first snow angel I made when I was four. It certainly was an improvement. "Hey Neji why don't yo-" I couldn't finish my sentence because when I turned round to look at Neji, a snowball had smashed against my face, sending shivers down my body. I wiped away the snow to see Neji collapsing in laughter. "Oh it is on, Neji."

The rest of the morning continued like this until we were exhausted. Winter was definitely the best time of year.


	2. Animals

2. Animals

It had been a week since I had left my apartment. I had returned from a mission and received a few injuries to my right leg. Lady Tsunade told me to rest, much to my annoyance. I spent my days watching day time tv and napping. Neji and Lee came over to check on me, bring me food and tidy the house up a bit. Not that there was much mess to begin with. Hinata came everyday to keep me sane. Every day she came with a different cake. One day it was a chocolate cake, then it would be shortbread, and yesterday she brought round flapjacks. She couldn't come over today as she was leaving for a mission, so I had the day to myself. The house had become quite lonely and I grew tired of watching the same programmes. I would have lost it if a surprise knock didn't interrupt my loneliness. I walked over to the door, my leg had healed to the point where I could walk normally on it, I opened the door to see Sakura and Ino grinning at me.

"How about leaving your apartment?" Ino screamed at me.

"And do what?" I asked puzzled.

"Get some fresh air and have some fun. Being sat in there for a week must have sent you mental." Sakura get smiling.

"Ok then. Come in while I get ready." I stepped out of the way and let them enter my tiny apartment. I exited into my bedroom and changed out of my pyjamas and into some comfortable clothing. The sun had been shining brightly so there was no use for additional layers. I just wore a tank top with sweat pants and placed my hair in its usual two buns. Once I was finally ready, Sakura and Ino lead me out and we walked for what felt like a life time. We eventually stopped outside the Konoha zoo. Sakura bought all our entrance tickets and we started wondering around all the different pens. Half way through the day we lost Ino to the lion cubs, Sakura and I managed to drag her away before she stole them all. Then again, most of the small animals we saw Ino wanted to take them home.

We made our way into the aquatics area. We had fish swimming over our heads in their giant tanks. Now and again small sharks would fly over and I would turn round to see Sakura and Ino shaking in fear. I could understand Ino being slightly scared but Sakura.

"They won't hurt you Sakura." I chuckled from up ahead.

"I know, but they just scare me." She said keeping her eye on them to make sure they weren't going to attack her.

"So you would rather take on an entire village of rogue ninja's than face one tiny shark?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

I continued laughing all the way through the aquatics. After walking around the rest of the zoo, the last animals we saw where the wolves. I had admired the wolves. They looked so peaceful, almost like puppies. I wanted to do an Ino and take them home, but I doubt six wolves would fit in my apartment.

"You have been staring at those wolves for over fifteen minutes, Tenten. What are you thinking?" Ino came and stood next to me.

"That I would like to take them home."

"You want a wolf as a pet?" Ino was taken aback.

"They just remind me of puppies how peaceful they are."

"Then why don't you get a puppy?

"I would, but I'm away for missions so I couldn't look after it while I'm away."

"Hmm that is a problem. But I think a dog suits you, especially a husky." Ino started walking away and I continued watching the wolves.

Maybe Ino was right, one day I shall get a husky.

* * *

**Please read and review... I love getting feedback. Thank you!**


	3. Awesomeness

**This one was a bit difficult to write, but I eventually came up with the idea! I hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Awesomeness

My alarm clock woke me up abruptly. I shot up out of bed and slammed my hand onto the alarm clock, quieting the loud ringing. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my muscles. When I finally woke up, I showered and dried off into my training clothes which consisted of a pink Chinese style top and green trousers. While I waited for my hair to dry, I cooked up some scrambled eggs and toast. All the excitement came flooding through my body remembering that it was my first day of training with my team. I still didn't understand Gai sensei, he was still a bit weird for my liking, but they placed me in his team, so he must be suited for my combat style. Lee seemed like an energetic child who was constantly on sugar. I think him and Gai sensei will get along, maybe a bit too well. Neji on the other hand seemed a bit, how would I describe him, rude. It was as if he looked down on me and Lee before seeing what we could do. Ok Lee did say his can only use taijutsu, but that could be good in a way, as he is one of a kind. Then don't get me started about me and my powers. Hand me a weapon and I was away. My ultimate goal is to be able to use every weapon in existence. A tough goal, but I will achieve it.

I quickly dried off my hair after breakfast and placed it in two buns. I grabbed my bag full out kunai and shrunken and ran out of the door. I dashed across the village to where Gai sensei had told us to meet. It was a remote part of the forest. It had a big open area with tree's surrounding it. As I reached the place, Neji was already sat on the ground, staring off into the sky.

"Morning Neji." I said, breathing heavily.

"Hi." Was all he returned.

I sat on the ground a few feet away from him and fell backwards lying on the floor catching my breath.

"You excited for our first training session?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"This training will be easy. I can't believe I'm stuck with you lot."

I shot up from the ground and stood right in front of him.

"Excuse me." I shouted at him.

"This training will be aimed at infants. I've done far better training with my uncle."

"You know, we all don't have the luxuries you have Hyuga, and we aren't as gifted as you. The Hokage put us in these teams and he knows what he is doing. Who knows, we might even surpass you."

"You and Lee become a better ninja than me. Lee can't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and you are a girl."

"For your information, I may be a girl but I am a powerful one at that. You may think you are awesome with your special eyes, but you are not. You are just like the rest of us. A genin, and don't forget that."

Before Neji could argue back Lee and Gai sensei appeared from behind some trees.

"Ready for some training, my youthful group?" Gai sensei seemed too pumped up this early in the morning.

"What will we be doing today, sensei?" I asked.

"Let's start by running 500 laps around the field, on our hands." He smiled and put a thumb up in front of him.

"You have got to be joking." Neji had joined in the conversation now.

"Yeah, that does seem a bit challenging for a first training session." I couldn't believe I was agreeing with Neji.

"Oh, then how about some target practice." Sensei suggested. Now this would be the perfect time to show Neji how awesome I could be. I was known in the academy for my amazing accuracy. "Ahead of you are three targets, you each get one post and three kunai. Let's see who has the best accuracy."

All three of us trotted over to the posts. I managed to grab the middle post. I wanted the guys to see how awesome I was. We each took up one kunai and threw it at the targets. I let the guys go first. Lee hit the outer ring and Neji hit the line between the outer ring and the middle ring. I grinned to myself and threw my kunai. It landed slap bang in the middle of the target.

"What were you saying earlier Neji. I'm just a girl." I gave him a smug grin.

"That was just a lucky shot." He replied.

I picked up the remained two kunai, one in each hand, and threw them both simultaneously. They both hit the target next to the first kunai. I turned to face Neji and his face was a picture. He was trying to hide the annoyance in his face. That's right Neji Hyuga, I am just as awesome as you.


	4. Batman

4 Batman

It had been the first present from Neji. It was a batman figurine. Not many people knew of my comic obsession, I only shared it will a couple of people. I tried telling the girls, but they didn't quite understand. They liked girly things, whereas I was a bit of a tomboy. I did have a girly side, but it only went to what clothing I wore. I had some dresses and skirts and maybe some frilly tops, but they were worn on special occasions.

My batman figurine sat on the mantel piece along with some photos. I had two of my parents and one of my team. I dusted them down every day ensuring there wasn't a speck of dust lingering. I had done this for almost three years.

I decided to do some individual training this afternoon. I packed up my weapons and scrolls and locked my apartment up. It was mid afternoon when I left and the sky was covered in clouds. It was warm with a gently breeze. When I had reached the training ground, I had set a target in the middle of the ground and prepared my scrolls. I preformed the hand seals for twin rising dragon and fired all my weapons at the target. When I feel back to the ground, all my weapons had penetrated the target and left it in tatters.

"Great." I muttered to myself with a smile. "Now I will have to try it on moving targets."

As I went to collect all my weapons back up, the ground started violently shaking. I crashed to the floor and waited for the shaking to stop. I could feel trees crashing to the ground. It lasted for what felt like five minutes. I could finally stand when the shaking had calmed down, and even then I had to dodge out of the way from a few trees that were still falling and the ones that were blocking my path. I managed to make it back to the village when there was an aftermath. I could hear villagers screaming and crying. When everything had calmed down I could see children left stranded in the streets, buildings demolished and littering the streets, posts on the ground. The village was a mess. I could see people crushed under buildings and I tried to remove the rubble to see if they were still breathing.

While wondering the streets trying to find survivors, I found Neji.

"Neji!" I shouted. He came running over and dust had covered his clothes.

"Tenten, are you ok?" He asked panting.

"I'm fine, but we need to get the injured to the hospital."

He gave me a nod and we managed to get the seriously injured to the hospital. Other ninja helped the less injured and the children who couldn't find their parents. We worked late into the night and it wasn't until two in the morning that Neji walked me home. He didn't want me going back by myself in case anything happened to me. He tried to insist that he stay the night, but I persuaded him I will be fine.

I unlocked the apartment and when we entered it was a mess. Chairs and tables had moved, the cups that were in the kitchen were smashed on the floor and everything that was on the mantel piece were on the floor. I picked up my photo frames and the pictures were fine except for the frame and the glass holding it. I looked over and sat in the middle of the room was Batman's head.

"You have got to be joking." I muttered to myself.

"What is it?" Neji asked crouching down next to me.

I showed him the destroyed Batman figurine. He took a piece off of me and just looked at it.

"I'm so sorry Neji." I wanted to cry. I knew it wasn't my fault it smashed, but it was the only thing I could say.

"Don't be, you didn't break it. Or did you?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that, I loved it so much. I cleaned it every day."

"I thought you might have. Now go and get some sleep and don't worry about this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now I better get home seeing as it's quite late."

"Thank you Neji." I placed a hand on his shoulder and got up to open the door. I turned round and Neji started getting up off the floor.

I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes as I was that tired. I just flopped back onto my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning it was late in the afternoon. I cleaned myself off and wondered out into the village to see if anyone needed my assistance. I continued moving rubble and helping shops rebuild their shops. I was only out until it started getting dark. As I walked up the stairs to my apartment I noticed a box outside my door. I picked it up and read the label, there were only two words:

_Enjoy_

_Neji_

I took the parcel indoors and sat on the sofa. I peeled back the brown paper and ripped open the lid of the cardboard box. I lifted the heavy item up and it was the same Batman figurine. Inside there was another note. This one with more writing:

_Tenten_

_I repaired him for you, there may be a few chips or bits missing though. I tried to glue it all back together to the way it was. I hope you like it._

_Neji_

You know exactly what to do Neji. I placed my Batman figurine back on the mantel piece and stood back to look at it again. I'm glad to have you back Batman.

* * *

**I really liked writing this one ^-^**

**And now you know what to do.. Review! and spread the love hehe ^-^ I would very much appreciate it!  
**


	5. Beach

5 Beach

The weather had been considerably hot for the last few weeks. Trying to complete missions became more of a task in the heat. My team and I had been back from our last mission about two days when Ino burst into my apartment door shouting beach at me. So the next day this is where we were. The Konoha 11 plus Sai. I had never been one to wear a bikini so it was hidden under a tank top and shorts. I sat under an umbrella out of the sun with my feet digging in the cool sand. I preferred to sit and watch, especially after the amount of missions I had just completed.

I wasn't alone though. Neji was sat with me under the umbrella reading a book on ancient fighting styles. He never stopped training, even when we relaxed. As I looked out into the ocean, Ino, Sakura, Lee and Shikamaru were swimming about and splashing each other, Hinata and Naruto were building a sand castle big enough to live in and Choji was sat eating away. Kiba and Akamaru were playing catch with a Frisbee and occasionally Akamaru went in the ocean and made a bigger splash than Lee. Ino wasn't impressed when Akamaru sent a wave over her body. Shino was the last one left. He was sat under his own umbrella with his bugs playing in the sand.

"Why don't you go and have fun with the others?" Neji had spoken up, but didn't take his eyes off his book.

"Why don't you stop training for one day and have fun?" I joked back at him.

"Fair point." He had put his book down. "Come on, let's get out in the sun."

"No, I'm fine under here." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"No, you need to get out and have some fun. You are moaning at me, so now it's my turn."

I sat there, motioning that I wasn't going to budge. As I sat there staring out onto the sand, I suddenly felt some hands grab my waist and lift me up. I was now lumped over Neji's shoulder and being dragged into the sun.

"Neji put me down." I kept kicking and screaming and he never said anything. He just kept walking. After a few seconds of being a dead weight, my body crashed into the cold water of the ocean. Shock ran through my face from the coldness. I screamed out Neji's name and everyone turned around to see a drenched me. I lashed up out of the ocean and chased after Neji. I managed to catch him up and jump on his back. He lost his balance and we both fell into the shallow ocean. Now we had started something. Neji and I continued to splash each other with water and bit by bit more people joined in. Eventually, all of us were in the ocean dousing ourselves in water to the point where my hair was falling out of its buns. I pulled out the pony tails and allowed my soaking hair to fall down. The term 'I could let my hair down' totally described today.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning a shade of red. My clothes were still wet and I had taken my tank top and shorts off about an hour ago to try and dry off before we headed home. I still felt so awkward just being in my bikini and all I did was wrap my arms around my legs to cover myself up. I was sat by myself on the beach waiting for the rest of the group to return with some food. I volunteered to save our spot and Neji did ask if I wanted him to stay and keep me company but I said I was fine. Just being sat by myself in the bikini was embarrassing enough. After another five minutes everyone returned and Hinata leant down to hand me a packet of freshly cooked chips. She sat to the left of me and we both started tucking into our food. A few seconds later I felt something warm cover up my shoulders. I looked round and saw Neji had placed his shirt around me. I put my chips down and buttoned up the shirt. Finally I felt normal again. I gave Neji the biggest smile and continued munching on my food.

When everyone had settled, the usual conversation began to flow. Naruto challenge Choji to a competition to see who could eat their food the quickest, well you can guess who won that. Choji finished his plate before Naruto could even say start. Naruto went into a sulk and Hinata tried to cheer him up. I couldn't help but think how adorable it was the way Hinata tried to convey her emotions towards Naruto. Maybe one day I might be like that, but then again, I doubt any man would show any interest in a girl like me. I was a tomboy and I loved my weapons, I'm not exactly your typical girl.

We all sat until the sun had completely set before going home. I was still wearing Neji's shirt all the way home. I offered to give it him back, but when he picked up my clothes he said they were still slightly damp. It took about twenty minutes to walk back to my apartment.

"I can give you back your shirt Neji. Just give me a few minutes to change and you can have it back." I told him.

"It's fine. Keep it. I shall see you soon for some more training." He waved me goodbye and started walking home. He handed back my clothes and I realised that they were dry. When I went to look up and get Neji's attention, he was gone. Many thoughts started flowing through my mind, but the one that stuck out was 'why did he let me keep his shirt?'

I don't understand Neji sometimes.


	6. Betrayal

**I was going to upload it yesterday... but this chapter became the longest one so far . But it is awesome! I did have to use Naruto wiki to do some research! Anyway, I shall let you read and enjoy!**

* * *

Betrayal

I was always out to prove that I was the strongest young female ninja. I was always showing that I could keep up with my team and be better than they were. I never thought anything like this would happen to me. I should go back and explain. It was a week ago.

*flash back one week*

I started packing up all my training weapons. Gai sensei had planned another training session and I was running slightly behind. When I was ready I starting sprinting through the village to our training field. I could see in the distance Neji and Lee warming up. I was a few meters away when an Anbu black ops showed up. I could just about make out what they were saying.

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee." The Anbu said.

I quickly ducked behind a tree, masking my chakra.

"The Hokage wishes to see you immediately for your next mission." The Anbu quickly vanished with Neji and Lee trailing. I came out from behind the tree and over to where they were standing.

_I wonder if the Anbu will be looking for me, but surely they would have found me by now._

I went to try and find Gai Sensei, he should have been here now anyway. I went to the only other place he would be, his training dojo. As I pulled open the door, I shouted out his name.

"Gai sensei!" My voice echoed throughout the building, but I got no reply other than my own voice.

I started walking out, questioning where he could be. As I shut the door I heard a voice shout at me.

"Tenten!" I turned around to see Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop some special herb remedy Gai sensei wanted, is he in?"

"No, I'm trying to find him myself. My team should be training."

"Oh, well I just saw Neji and Lee head to the Hokage's office."

"Yeah, I saw the Anbu summon them. I'm kinda wondering why the Hokage hasn't summoned me."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I think I might take a trip to the Hokages' office." I started sprinting away when Sakura shouted one last thing.

"Tenten, can you tell Gai sensei that I have left his stuff in the dojo."

"Will do Sakura. Thanks." I picked up my pace and started sprinting over rooftops to get there quicker.

I had finally reached the entrance and paused to get some of my breath back. I walked up the many stair cases and reached the corridor leading to the Hokages' office. I was half way there when I saw the rest of my team walking in the opposite direction. Their faces seemed shocked at my presence.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Tenten! What are you doing here?" Gai sensei was the first to speak up.

"Well I saw Neji and Lee talking to an Anbu just as I got to the field, and I thought it was strange that I hadn't been summoned."

"Oh, er well. Guys let me speak to Tenten please."

As I watched Neji and Lee disappeared, Naruto appeared behind them.

"Oh hi Tenten." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Hi Naruto." I responded. Maybe he was in trouble with the Hokage again. Gai sensei signalled to Naruto to leave and he quickly dashed down the corridor.

"Tenten, this is a special mission that the Hokage didn't want you going on." Gai sensei started to explain.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because she didn't want you getting hurt."

"That's rubbish. I'm just as tough as the guys, you know that Sensei." Then it hit me why Naruto was here. "So Naruto is taking my spot?"

"It wasn't my decision, and I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you. So you must stay in the village whilst we are away."

"That's rubbish." I pushed past Gai sensei and starting running to the Hokage. Gai sensei tried to stop me, but there was no chance he could now. I was at full rage.

I burst open the door and started screaming.

"I'm just as tough as every other guy on my team, why am I not on this mission!"

"Tenten, do not burst in here like that." Shizune stepped forward and stood between me and Lady Tsunade.

"It's ok Shizune." Lady Tsunade waved Shizune out of the way so she could see me. "I know you are strong, but I didn't want to risk it."

"So you sent Naruto in my place. I'm better suited than he is. I know how my team works and there are things that only I can do to make the team better."

"Tenten, you need to calm down and see my perspective. This mission is dangerous for any female ninja."

"But I'm not any old female ninja."

"Tenten, many female ninja's have been killed on this mission. I am not risking anymore." Lady Tsunade was now standing up and dominating over me.

"But Hokage."

"No buts Tenten. Naruto is going in your stead and that is my final word."

I stood there for a few seconds before storming out of the office. I slammed the door on my way out and all I wanted to do was destroy everything in my path. I don't care that there was a risk that I might get killed. I knew what I signed up for when I went into the academy, this is the life of a ninja. Every time I go on a mission there is a chance I might be killed.

I managed to get back to my apartment, but my anger never subsided. I started throwing my senbon at the wall, hitting the same spot every time.

It had gotten dark and I had decided over the day that I was going to go on this mission to prove that I was just as strong and didn't need protecting. I managed to sneak into the Hokage's office and I found the mission file. I opened it up and it was an A class mission.

"At the border of Takigakure and the land of Fire are a group of Rogue ninja's. Said to attack ninja's, especially female, children and woman. Death count so far, in the 500's. Team assembly, Team Gai with the exception of Tenten. Replace with Naruto Uzumaki. Departure at dusk on 7th March. Mission approximately a week in length."

I closed the file and placed it back where I found it. They were leaving at dusk, so I had to leave now to beat them. I left the Hokages' office and returned to my apartment to gather the essentials. When I had finished I dashed out of my apartment and into the forest. After about three hours in the forest I decided to take a break. I hadn't slept since the day before and I could feel my eyes slowly shutting. I still had a couple of hours to go, so a two hour power nap should do it.

I awoke just before dusk which meant I would still be ahead of my team. I packed up my things and continued sprinting through the forest.

I was close enough to the border to see and hear. I could see a small team of ninja shifting through the trees. As I looked down at the ground, I could see a group of children. They looked to be about twelve years old. They looked happy, but surely they knew that Rogue ninja's were hiding in wait to attack in this area. As soon as I blinked, the rogue ninja had jumped out from the tree's and were surrounding the children. There were about ten of them in total. I pulled the scroll off of my back and summoned my weapons. I jumped in the air and surprised the Rogue ninja's. All of them managed to dodge except for one who had several weapons piercing his body. I jumped down and was now standing with the children.

"Make sure you stay behind me and out of the way. I will protect you." I gave them a sincere smile and it calmed some of their fears.

The rest of the ninja's sprang down in front of me and started throwing explosive kunai's. I sliced the paper bombs in half rendering them useless. Now they came in to attack me at the same time. I whipped out my scroll again and summoned my chain wind staff. I spun it around my head trying to knock out the numerous ninja's surrounding me. I managed to get rid of a further two, but at the cost of some scratches across my back and legs. I switched my weapon out for my kusarigama. I had it soaked in poison to aid me. I hit one of the ninja and he went crippling to the ground crying out in pain. The last six ninja's shot out of range. I didn't want to risk throwing it in case it wrapped around a tree and they used it to their advantage. I summoned senbon instead, throwing them in multiply directions hitting a further two more. Their bodies crashed down from the trees and showed several senbon sticking out of their bodies. I started to get pleased with myself for taking out six of the ninja's already. This meant that I got a bit too confident and mistakes starting setting in, along with some fatigue. I knew I should have gotten more sleep, but I had to beat the others. I could hear a kunai flying towards me, but it skimmed past me and aimed at the feet of the children I looked down and a paper bomb was attached to it. I screamed for the children to run and they got a small distance away and I was just about to destroy the paper bomb but it exploded in my face sending me flying backwards into a tree. I coughed up at the impact and some blood shot across the ground. I could see the remaining men start charging at me and I pulled out a scroll.

"Dragon bomb!" I shouted and from the scroll appeared a fire dragon. It sent the surrounding area a blaze, but all four ninja were still standing. I tried standing up, but my legs gave way and I was panting frantically.

_This can't be happening now. Legs move!_

"Tenten!" I heard a familiar voice and as I looked up, Neji was leant down in front me of.

"Neji." I whispered weakly before passing out.

My eyes wearily opened up to see my team surrounding me. My back flared up in pain and a groaned.

"You are awake then." I could hear Naruto coming from the right of me.

"Tenten what on earth are you doing here. I told you to stay in the village." Gai sensei sounded serious. It was very rare to hear that tone in his voice. I managed to sit up against a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I wanted to prove that I could complete this mission." I looked up to see worry in Gai sensei's face.

"The Hokage is not going to be happy when we returned."

"I will go to her, tell her everything. It was my fault in the first place."

"But it was amazing that you took out six of them by yourself Tenten." Lee had jumped up and was fighting the air.

"I told you guys that I was just as strong as you and that I didn't need protecting."

We all exchanged smiles.

"What happened to the rest of the rogue ninja and the children?" I asked.

"We managed to defeat the ninja and the children remained at a safe distance so they weren't harmed too badly." Neji had finally spoken up. "They wanted to thank you themselves, but Lee and Naruto escorted them back to their village nearby."

"Oh good. I was scared the paper bomb they sent has seriously injured them."

"You did good Tenten." I was taken aback by Neji's compliment.

"Who are you and what have you done with Neji?" I joked.

"It is me Tenten."

"Good. Now I suppose I better go and see the Hokage, get my punishment out of the way for betraying you Gai sensei."

"I will make sure she goes lightly on the punishment." Gai sensei responded.

Neji and Lee helped me to my feet and we made our way back to the village. I was not looking forward to this.

It took a little bit longer to get back to the village as my back was in immense pain. It eased up the more I walked and by the time we returned to the village I was able to stand up by myself. When we reached the Hokage's office, she was fuming. I stood before my team with them behind me. When she had finished yelling at me Gai sensei came to my defence. Thanks to Gai sensei, Lady Tsunade didn't punish me too much. I was to stay in the village for the next month and I could only complete D rank missions. I should be thankful really, she could have done a lot worse, but there is a good sign to my betrayal, Lady Tsunade now trusts me to fight strong opponents and she won't ever swap me on a dangerous mission.

*end flash back*

Completing D rank missions wasn't too bad, I could complete them by myself so I got the full reward which I saved up to buy new weapons.

I better get back to my mission, I have to rescue a cat from a tree.


	7. Bugs

**I think you could have guessed where I was going with this chapter hehe ^-^**

* * *

Bugs

I had saved up enough money to buy a new weapon. It was a new katana and I left the shop with it all wrapped up in paper and string. I was too busy marvelling my wrapped up weapon to notice a person about to bump into me.

"I'm so sorry." I looked up and saw Shino standing opposite me. "Oh hi Shino."

"Hi Tenten." He replied. He never really did say much to me.

"I didn't hurt any of your bugs did I?"

"No they are fine." There were a few bugs flying out of his jacket and one landed on my weapon.

"Well hi little guy." I placed my finger next to the bug and he climbed on my hand.

"I better be going now." He quickly dashed away before I could respond. The bug on my hand has started flying after him.

Shino was always a bit different and reclusive to everyone apart from his team. I can remember the first time I met him. It was during the Chunin exams. It was just before the preliminaries when we were allowed a break to train or relax. I was relaxing outside when I could hear some of the younger Genin come rushing out. I sat and watched as eight of them were ahead and one was straggling behind. It was Shino. There was something about him that intrigued me. I decided to walk near them, I had already met them before the exam in the corridor but I wanted to get to know them a bit better. We were all in the same boat so why not. I got near them and I could see the blonde haired girl screaming.

"Shino one of your bugs is attacking me, get it away." She kept screaming and running about until the boy removed the bug. She fell to the floor and started breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" I rushed over to her.

"I'm fine, I just don't like bugs." She kept brushing her hands against her body as if removing imaginary bugs. Suddenly she started screaming again, flailing her arms as a bug flew around her head.

"Hey, hey calm down." I screamed at her. I managed to cup the bug in my hands and returned to Shino. "I think this guy belongs to you." I opened my hands and the bug flew to him.

I turned to the rest of the group and introduced myself.

"I'm Tenten."

"You are with Bushy brows aren't you?" I turned round to see a blonde haired boy push past and talk to me.

"Yeah, I'm part of team Gai."

"Doesn't he get on your nerves?" The pink haired girl had spoken up now and she seemed to be shaking as she spoke about Lee.

"He has his moments, but I knock him back down."

We had a little giggle before I decided to leave to go back to my team. As I started walking away, the same bug from before had landed on my hand. I turned round and walked back to Shino.

"I think this little guy likes me." I held out my hand towards Shino. He dug his head down in his coat before placing his hand near mine to let the bug return to him.

"Thank you." He said it so quietly that I almost hadn't heard.

"No problem, and it's Shino isn't it?"

He gave a small nod.

"It was nice meeting you Shino." I gave him a huge grin before walking away. "Oh and good luck everyone."

Shino was definitely different, but I liked that about him. Different is always better.


	8. Candyland

**EKK! Sorry about the delay. Had a job interview which I was stressing about! Fingers crossed that tomorrow I will hear good news! My phone shall stay by my side!**

* * *

8. Candyland

Gai sensei had set up a day for more training. All of us were there except Gai sensei. He wasn't generally late, so we all thought it was rather strange, but instead of waiting about we started warming up. Lee and Neji were sparring and I was doing gentle laps round the field.

Twenty minutes had passed and Gai sensei still hadn't arrived. I stopped jogging and stood by my team mates.

"Don't you think it's odd that Gai sensei isn't here yet?" I asked through heavy breathing.

"It is most strange." Lee replied.

"You are with him the most, did he tell you anything?"

"Not a word."

"We will give it a few more minutes before going on a search."

"I could always use my Byakugan to see where he is." Neji asked.

"Hold on for a bit longer, he might just be running late, not gone missing. Plus it's Gai sensei." I picked up a scroll and summoned my wooden staff. I started sparring Neji and I could keep up, and managed to get the upper hand.

"Good morning my youthful team!" We all stopped to stare at Gai sensei jogging to the field holding a handful of candy in his arms.

"Gai sensei!" We all shouted in unison.

"What have you got in your hands?" I asked.

"Just some candy." He responded shoving sweets into his mouth.

"Why?"

"I found a candyland outside the village."

"You are joking."

"Would I be lying while holding all this candy?"

"Well." I paused as I was stumped. Gai sensei wouldn't lie when it came to sweets.

"So where is this candy land Gai sensei?" Lee had interrupted my thoughts.

"Well my youthful bunch, it is on the outskirts of the village." Gai replied.

"Do you think we can go after training?" I asked.

"Go now, and it is a race. The first one gets first choice of sweets and the loser has to buy the candy for the winner."

"You guys are on." I was pumped. Nothing was going to get in my way of candy.

"Oh and they have to do five hundred laps round the village."

My face dropped to the ground. There was no chance of me doing five hundred laps, let alone it being around the entire village.

"So where is it?" Neji had joined the conversation again.

"Head towards the main gate." Gai sensei instructed us.

I looked at my team mates and dashed off first. Gai sensei never said we had to wait for a fair start, so I took the first chance I got. I leapt across tree branches and heard Lee and Neji close behind me. I took out some exploding Kunai and aimed them at the branches I had just jumped off of. They exploded in their faces and I smiled when I couldn't see them. I picked up my pace and then I could see a figure either side of me. It was Neji and Lee. I knew it was too good to be true. Lee hurtled a kick in my direction so I dropped down from the branch to a lower one and Lee almost hit Neji but he blocked. The boys fought amongst themselves so I took this opportunity to throw a smoke bomb to hide and take my lead. I managed to get a hundred meters lead, but the guys turned their attention to me. Lee started throwing kunai but I managed to dodge them, it wasn't until I felt Neji's chakra next to me that I realised Lee was a decoy. I heard Neji yell 'gentle fists'. I managed to dodge out of the way, but while dodging Lee took a sneak attack from above. I quickly summoned my three part staff from my scroll and had it in one staff to absorb Lee's attack and once his leg was against it, I split it up, wrapped it around Lee's leg and flipped his leg round knocking his balance off and sending him to the ground.

We had been running for a few minutes and the gate was in sight. All I had to do was take down Neji and the candy is mine. I tried using dirty tactics. I rammed into him several times, kicking his feet and ankles, taking the back of his knee's out but nothing. He kept dodging. I plan came to mind about two hundred meters from the destination.

"Neji, there is something I need to tell you." I told him.

"This really isn't a good time Tenten." He replied in between his breathing.

"But it can't wait, I might explode."

"Really?"

I gave him a nod.

"What is it?"

"I think.. I think I like you Neji." I turned my checks red.

Neji stopped running and looked at me, panic struck his face as if he had just walked into the wrong changing room. I stood a few feet in front of him and he could hardly put a sentence together.

"Tenten, this.." He went bright red and became embarrassed. "This really isn't the time."

"I know, sorry." I walked up to him, place my right hand on his check. "But I really want that candy." I punched him straight in the face and while he cradled his face I legged it to the destination.

I was the first one to the gate and I started leaping for joy.

"The candy is mine!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You punched me in the face!" Neji didn't look happy.

"I told you I wanted the candy." I gave him the biggest grin.

"But what about what you said? Was that a lie?"

"Oh, erm" I looked past Neji and Lee and Gai sensei were catching us up. "Oh look Gai sensei. Hey Gai sensei! I won!" I shouted and waved my hands frantically.

"Well done my youthful Tenten." He smiled and put a thumb up in my face.

"So where is this candy land?"

"Well, how about this piece?"

He handed me one that he was holding earlier.

"Is there even a candy land sensei?" I asked taking the piece of candy off him.

"Well that depends."

"Is there a candy land or not?" Neji was still rubbing his nose so his voice was muffled under his hand.

"No!" Gai sensei scratched the back of his head.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "So all this was for nothing?"

"Not necessarily, it was a training exercise." He put his stupid grin back on.

"A training exercise where she punched me in the face." Neji really wasn't happy now.

"Why did she punch you?" Lee missed what happened so he was curious.

"That doesn't matter now, Lee. But was does matter is that you lied to us. You should never lie to a girl about candy." I was slowly walking closer to Gai sensei, fist in front.

"It got you all pumped for training." Gai sensei said.

"You lied to me, now come here Sensei." I started charging at Gai sensei, but he dashed in the opposite direction. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist. I turned round to see Neji holding me still. I slowly calmed down. Lee had chased after Gai sensei so it was just Neji and I again. Neji released me from his grip. "Sorry about punching you."

"That's ok." He replied.

"Does it hurt?" I placed my hand up to his nose and as soon as I touched it he flinched. "Sorry. I shall have to make it up to you."

"Does that mean I can punch you?"

"You would seriously hit your team mate, especially when they are a girl."

"Yes." He didn't even take a second to think about it.

"Charming."

"So about what you said before you punched me." Neji started shifting his weight and staring at anything other than me.

I panicked.

"Well if you look at the time, I better get going home." I starting running away before Neji could return any words.

Why was I running away? I had never seen Neji as anything more than a friend and a team mate, so why was I getting embarrassed when he mentioned feelings I may have. Why didn't I deny it? What is wrong with you Tenten?

* * *

**I really do wonder where I got these themes from hehe ^-^**

**Anyway, read and review if you would! Much appreciated ^-^  
**


	9. Change

**And another chapter ^-^ This one does relate to me, partly! Which is why I loved writing this chapter!**

* * *

9. Change

I was never one to fuss over my appearance. I kept the same hair style, wore similar clothes and make up was a mystery to me. I had the same hair style for as long as I can remember, it just stuck. All the girls in the academy used to tease me about my hair, but when I finally tipped over with anger, they never teased me again. Possibly because I threatened them with kunai and shuriken. Iruka sensei didn't approve of my methods, so I did get in trouble.

Today the girls decided on having a girly pampering day. I sluggishly agreed to go as I had spent too much time in male company. We all had a pedicure and manicure. I allowed myself to have a pedicure done, and I had them painted bright red to match the detailing on my top. I sat on my chair waiting for the other girls to finish. Hinata had all her nails painted light blue, Sakura had her toes painted bright pink and her nails a teal colour. As for Ino, she managed to have purple on her toes and stripped blue and purple for her nails.

We stopped off for tea at Ichiraku's. My stomach had been growling for over thirty minutes so my face lit up when the bowl was placed in front of me. I dug in quickly and the girls just stared at my obscure eating habits.

"Tenten, I think you have spent too much time with your male team mates." Ino kept staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I said with some noodles draped out of my mouth.

"You aren't very girly." Sakura said.

"Since when has that been a problem?"

"Never, it's just that you have always been about weapons and getting stronger. You never shown any interest in boys, it's just strange for a girl of our age." Ino said, tucking into her food.

"Not everything is about boys."

"Oh come on, even Hinata show's interest in Naruto, and she is the shyest person in the village."

I looked over to Hinata and she was as red as a tomato.

"So what, that time will come. And if a guy doesn't like me the way I am now then he does not deserve my time." I finished slurping up my noodles.

"And you have had that hairstyle for way too long."

"I like this hair style, plus it's easy to do in the morning and I don't have to worry about it. I don't have time for trivial things like how my hair looks."

"Seriously Tenten, you don't think about changing your hair?" Sakura said.

"Why would I when it's perfectly fine."

"Maybe a boy will ask you out for once." Ino said it quietly but I still heard her.

"I'm going home." I took some money out of my pocket and placed it next to my bowl.

Not everything revolved around guys and whether or not I wanted to be in a relationship. My goal in life is to be as strong as Tsunade and that is the only goal I need. Boys would just get in the way of that right? I stormed back to my apartment and locked the door. I jumped onto my sofa, curled up and rolled over on my side.

"Do I really need to change myself?" I asked myself.

I sat there pouting for a bit, wondering if what the girls were saying was right. After a few moments I leapt out of the sofa and into the bathroom. I faced the mirror and pulled my hair out of its buns, allowing my hair to cascade down my shoulders. It had become very wavy and stuck out slightly. I stared at my reflection, wondering if I went out with my hair like this, would I still be the same person. I have had this hair style for so many years, leaving my apartment with my hair down felt alien to me. I felt so self conscious. I screamed at myself and messed up my hair with my hands.

"What have the girls done to me?"

I quickly jumped in the shower to try and tame my wild mess of hair. I had come out of the shower and changed when I heard someone knocking at my door. I walked up, with my wet hair dripping down my top, and opened the door to see Hinata.

"Hi Hinata." I said.

"Hi Tenten." She replied.

"Come in." I stepped away from the door and she walked past me. She found her usual seat and I followed behind. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm here as Ino and Sakura feel a bit guilty about what happened earlier."

"Then why aren't they here?"

"They felt embarrassed."

"They are the ones to feel embarrassed? They were the ones telling me I'm too much like a guy and that no guy will take a second look at me." I flopped down on the seat next to her, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Oh Tenten don't feel that way. A guy will come along that will like you for you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"But I have been thinking and maybe I do need a change of hair style."

"Really? You won't keep your buns?"

"Oh I'm keeping them, I just won't have my hair like that often."

"What hair style will you have?"

"I might just wear it down, that will be a big enough shock for most people."

"I think you will look pretty with your hair down." Hinata gave me a sweet smile and we continued talking all night. I had fallen asleep quite quickly as today really took it out of me.

I woke the next morning, and when I looked in the mirror to put my hair up, I remembered that I was going to keep it down. I brushed through it removing any knots and making it tame. The gentle waves flowed down and my hair reached just below my shoulders. I started tugging at my fringe to try and hide my face, but it didn't work.

After several attempts to leave the house, I finally exited and locked the door behind me. I felt a gentle breeze brush through my hair and it was a strange sensation, almost flattering. I quickly ran to our next training session, and whilst running through the main street, a few people noticed it was me and gave me a smile and a wave; others started whispering to each other. It made me feel uneasy, like I shouldn't have changed my hair in the first place. I tried to put that thought out of my head and hurry to my training session.

I reached the training area and they had already started warming up without me.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" I ran towards them and placed my hands on my knees to steady my breathing.

"Err Tenten?" I looked up to see Neji staring at me.

"What?"

"Your hair is down!"

"Well done Neji." I was trying to hide my embarrassment. "I fancied a change, why is it bad?"

"No, it's just different seeing you like that."

"Oh Tenten." Gai sensei was crying with Lee just to the right of Neji. "You look so beautiful. The flower of our group has grown."

"Er, thanks Gai sensei."

We returned to training and I couldn't help put tuck part of my hair behind my ear. Maybe Ino was right, letting my hair down was a nice change.


	10. Cold

**I return! Sorry about the wait.. I was busy writing my original story... while I had the ideas! So while I struggle with writers block for that, I shall return to this ^-^**

* * *

Cold

We had just completed a mission in another village and were heading back home. Our mission was to see what trouble had erupted in the village and calm everything down. It wasn't too bad so we were away from Konoha for just over a week, and in true typical style, the day we travel home the heavens open. The last few days had been cool with sunshine so I was looking forward to a nice gentle stroll home. Well, I say stroll, more like a sprinted marathon. Gai sensei and Lee wanted to run either faster to try and spend less time in the rain, but this meant the rain pounded my face harder than usual. My bangs started sticking to my face and my buns were coming loose. It took us just over five hours to get back and Gai sensei had ordered us to go back to our places and dry off to ensure we didn't catch a cold. I gladly obliged and ran a hot bath to soak in. While I allowed my hair to dry, I changed into my comfy pyjama's and made myself a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows on top. As I held the mug in my hands to warm them up, the mini marshmallows starting melting and becoming gooey, just the way I like. I didn't do much afterwards, I was so worn out from the journey that I instantly fell asleep on my bed.

Gai sensei always gave us the next day off to rest and relax and the first thing I did was go and buy a punch of fresh food. My cupboards were bare after throwing out the last of the out of date products. As I walked up and down the isle's I couldn't really decide what I wanted. All I knew is that I really wanted some leeks to make leek soup.

When I had finished shopping, my arms felt like they were about to fall off from the amount of bags I had. I seemed to have bought everything as I didn't know what took my fancy. That and I may have bought a few new weapons. They were new in and the shop keeper saw me as I was walking home and he couldn't wait to show me. I put all my shopping away and spent the remainder of the day marvelling my newest weapons.

The next day Gai sensei had arranged a training session. My body had just about recovered from our mission. I was on time and was the first person to show up. I sat up against the tree and awaited my team mates. I stared up at the sky and watched the clouds as they floated past. I must have been too distracted to notice Lee and Gai sensei appear. They had caught me off guard and made me jump out of my skin.

"Oh hey guys." I said getting to my feet.

"Hi Tenten." Lee replied. "Is Neji not here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ok then we shall start without him." Gai sensei instructed.

We had begun training but in my head I kept wondering where Neji was. He was never late for training and he never missed them. Time kept passing and Neji still didn't show up. Gai sensei had ended training early and I decided to go to the Hyuga compound and check on him.

The compound was on the other side of where I lived. I knocked loudly at the entrance and waited for a face to appear. Luckily for me it was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, is Neji in?" I asked.

"Oh hi Tenten. Neji is ill at the moment." She replied.

"Ill, what's wrong with him?"

"He has a cold."

"I bet he got it from the trip back from the mission. Is it possible to see him?"

Hinata gave me a nod and parted the door further to allow me in. I followed her down the stretches of corridors and eventually lead to Neji's room. I gently tapped at the door and waited a moment before entering. As I quietly swung the door open, Neji was lying in his bed. A wet flannel over his forehead to try and keep him cool. I walked further into the room to see that he was fast asleep. Hinata had shut the door and I was left watching Neji while he slept. I touched the flannel and it was almost dry. I slowly removed it from Neji's head and went to drench it in cold water. As I returned I placed it back over his head, but he must have felt the temperature change. He opened his eyes and quietly spoke my name.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" He said.

"I came to check on you as you didn't show up for practice." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I caught a cold."

"Probably because you ignored Gai Sensei's advice after returning from our mission as everyone else is fine."

"I can't believe I'm ill."

"Even the strong get sick. Now all you have to worry about is getting better as I don't know how much training I can take if I'm stuck with just Gai Sensei and Lee. They might even get me into one of those green suits." I shivered at the thought of me matching Gai and Lee. Neji gave a small chuckle.

"I will make sure I'm better soon. I don't suit being sick."

"Then I shall help you get better."

I stayed with Neji for the rest of the day. I brought him soup and made sure he was kept cool and comfy. I started making my way home at about ten in the evening. No one was about so I had the streets to myself, which was comforting. I could take a long stroll and take in the night sky.

When I had reached my apartment, I fell face first onto my bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning and my head felt like it weighed three times the size. My nose was bunged up and my throat felt like someone had shoved some sand paper down it.

"Thanks Neji."


End file.
